dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (UK dub)
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat was screened on and from 2002 to 2003. In Kuboia, the dub aired on Nick Jr. Kuboia from 2003 to 2010 and Sumkids Network since 2012. Voice Cast * as Sagwa Miao * as Dongwa Miao * as Sheegwa Miao * as Baba Miao (not dubbed) * as Mama Miao and Nai-Nai Miao * as The Foolish Magistrate (not dubbed) * as Tai-Tai, Ba-Do, Luk-Do, and Huang-Do * as The Cook * as The Reader of the Rules * as Wing-Wing * as Lik Lik and Yeh-Yeh Miao * as Jet Jet * as Hun Hun * as Ping * as Pong * as Pang * Rick Jones as Fu-Fu (not dubbed) Credits * Principal Voices: ** Hiro Kanagawa ** Pui Fan Lee ** Paul Courtenay Hyu ** Yao Chin ** Rick Jones ** Neil Morrissey ** Keith Wickham ** Arthur Holden ** Rupert Degas ** Rob Rackstraw ** Ben Small ** Romola Garai ** Jo Wyatt ** Joanna Ruiz ** Finty Williams ** Miranda Raison ** Maria Darling * Voice Director: ** Sharon Miller for The Sound Company Ltd. * Production Executive for the BBC: ** Estelle Hughes Differences Between Versions * Lines are changed in the script: ** In "Harvest Festival Race": *** Sagwa's line "I can't wait, I know I'm gonna win today!" is changed to "I cannot wait, I'm going to win today!" ** In "Princess Sheegwa" (retitled "Sheegwa the Princess") *** Sagwa's line "Sheegwa must be in a lot of trouble!" is changed to "Sheegwa might be in lots of trouble!" *** Mama Miao's line "How many times have I told you not to run in the palace!" is changed to "How many times have I said that you should not run in the palace!". Her line "I can't believe this is happening to my Sheegwa!" is also changed to "I cannot believe Sheegwa has become a princess!" *** Sheegwa's line "Am I glad to see all of you!" is changed to "I'm very glad I'm seeing you all!" ** In "All Grown Up" (retitled "Baba Miao's Treasure Hunt") *** Sheegwa's line "That's not true! I'm not a baby anymore!" is changed to "That is not true! I am not a baby now!". Her line "Hi Fu-Fu, Sagwa and Dongwa's kite is stuck! I'm going to get it down!" was also changed to "Hey Fu-Fu, Sagwa and Dongwa's kite got stuck, so I'm gonna pull it out of the tree!" *** Sagwa's line "That sounded more like a baby duck!" is changed to "That sounded more like a Gosalyn!" ** In "Acrobat Cats" *** Sheegwa's line "What's happening? I wanna see, I wanna see!" is changed to "What's going on? I want to see! Hey, let me see!". Her line "I wanna be an acrocat-err, acrobat too Mama!" was also changed to "I want to be an acrobatic ca-um, acrobat too Mama!" *** Sagwa's line "They're both! They're Acro-Cats!" is changed to "They are both! They are Acrobatic Cats!" ** In "Cat and Mouse" *** Sheegwa's line "But we don't, we're their friends!" is changed to "But we do not! We are their friends!" * The phrases "Come on guys!" or "Hey guys!" are changed to "Come on gang!" or "Hey gang!". The word "Guys" is not changed other times however. Category:United Kingdom Category:Dubs Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Fictional dubs Category:BBC